Matter of Perspective: The Lost Chapters
by deathbearABC123
Summary: A collection of chapters that were cut from the original Matter of Perspective story for varying reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and BioShock is owned and property of 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is made up of chapters that didn't make it into my other fic, Matter of Perspective for one reason or another. This first chapter I cut because I originally wanted to keep certain spoilers out of my story for anyone who hasn't played BioShock before, but realized that was a bit silly because this is also a BioShock crossover. And I cut this chapter because I felt it was too much of a rehash of the opening of the first game and was worried it might be a bit boring.**

* * *

 **1960**

 **Atlantic Ocean, near Iceland.**

The Apollo Airlines flight had continued on throughout the night from its journey from America to Europe. The planes interior held a multitude of sleeping passengers, tired from the hours upon hours of air travel. For the ones who remained awake, they partook in lighting cigarettes, or asking the stewardess for a snack or a drink. One man sat amongst some of the sleeping forms, a smoke in his hand and a present on his lap.

He wore a white cableknit sweater and dark pants, but the most notable feature were the tattoos on his wrists which held a chain design. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wallet containing a picture of himself and two people whom he called his parents.

 _They told me, "Son, you're special. Born to do great things."_ He put his wallet away and turned to the present in his lap, a going away gift as he left their small farm in Overlook, Kansas to go visit some relatives in Europe. A note attached read: _Dear Jack, Would You Kindly not open until-,_

" _And you know what? They were right."_

Floating.

Sinking.

Drowning.

What?

Jack opened his eyes, and felt a sting from the saltiness of the freezing ocean water around him. A purse and shoe floated past his vision before descending into the darkness of the water below. A plane propeller ripped through the water next to Jack, narrowly swimming his way out of its path to avoid getting a limb lopped off.

It was all so jarring. Which way was up? Which way was down? How did he end up in the ocean? The questions swirled around in his mind, much like the debris around his own person. Water began seeping into nose and mouth at what felt like an alarming rate. He gasped for air. Which way to the surface?

Jack went out on blind faith and just started kicking and paddling through the icy water to what he assumed to be the surface. He could see a glowing light of sorts in that direction. It was either the surface, or he was going to be meeting his maker much sooner than expected. His vision began to fade as the icy feeling crept around his now soaked body.

"Aah!" His head broke the surface and his lungs worked on overdrive to take in as much oxygen as possible from his previous submersion. Jack coughed up what felt like half the ocean, as he took some time to get his bearings. Looking around from where he now floated, he could see how he had wound up in the ocean.

A fire danced on the surface of the water, probably from oil of the plane. He could see the tail end bobbing like cork to his left, as it would surly fill with water any moment before sinking. The plane had crashed.

Christ, what was he going to do? How did this even happen? Jack began to swim past the tail end of the plane. If there were any survivors maybe he could meet up with them and-, what was that?

He craned his neck to see how tall the lighthouse was. Not fifty feet from him, was a tall ominous lighthouse on a small spit of rock in the middle of the North Atlantic. The almost green glow emanating from the top, combined with the full moon peeking out of the clouds behind gave the scene a rather menacing vibe.

But yet, there was something, something, not unfamiliar about the sight. Despite the ominous vibe, there was a sort of inviting presence that he felt he recognized. He was scared out of his mind from the crash, but his arms and legs propelled Jack forward toward the awaiting steps that led up to the lighthouse.

Water dripped from his now soggy clothes and light brown hair and he took a minute to look at the true damage from the plane crash. Fire illuminated the dark water in a very surreal light. He listened to any cries of help that might emerge either from the stewardess, the pilots, or his fellow passengers. He heard none. Just the snap and crackle of the fire and a breeze blowing over the dark water. Was he really the only one to make it?

He turned to the lighthouse, and saw with surprise that the brass door leading in was slightly ajar. Was it possible someone else had escaped and taken shelter inside? Of course it was possible. He didn't see any lights on inside the structure, but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone in there. He could meet up with them and wait until rescue arrived. When the flight didn't show up at its destination help would have to be sent out to find the missing plane.

Putting any hesitation aside, Jack pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness. As he took a few steps further inside, the sound of the door closing behind him made him turn around to see if there was anyone behind him. There wasn't. then how-?

Lights suddenly turned on to illuminate the entrance hall of the lighthouse. He had to squint before his eyes adjusted to the new setting. Now that he could see he could determine that whoever made this lighthouse spared no expense. Facing opposite the door was a giant golden bust of a man who seemed to leer down at him. A giant red banner read: No Gods or Kings. Only Man.

Jack walked toward the bust where a plaque had been placed underneath. It read: _In what country is there a place for people like me?- Andrew Ryan._

Andrew Ryan? Ryan? Ryan? He had never heard the name before, but yet like the lighthouse, there was something about it. Both familiar, and not at the same time.

Jack's attention was turned away from the bust of Ryan to a tune being made from the lower level of the structure. This time he was able to recall the musical tune he was hearing; it was a rendition of Bobby Darrin's _Beyond the Sea._ Maybe there was somebody downstairs.

As Jack descended downwards, the tune became louder, more inviting until at last he found himself staring at a round metal contraption bobbing up and down in a small pool of water. Cautiously, Jack approached. Inside the sphere were rather simple, a few seats and a lever along with a radio where the music was coming from. His attention drifted to the lever, it had two settings, up and down. Was there another level of the lighthouse lower than this? His hand gripped the lever.

Did he really want to do this? To anyone watching him it would look like a stupid decision. He should just wait for rescue to come in the lobby up above, not going around exploring. But there was that feeling again. That ever so mysterious feeling telling him to trust what would happen, that he could handle what would happen. He pulled the lever. A glass door closed and sealed the sphere shut as it sank into the water. As it descended a film screen descended covering the porthole window/door.

An image of Andrew Ryan appeared onscreen dressed in a fine suit with a pipe in hand. A prerecorded voice began speaking from the radio. _"I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican it belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow it belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose…Rapture."_

The screen pulled up so Jack could look out the window at the vast underwater city now presented to him. He felt his jaw drop and eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. It was a dream, it had to be. He would wake up back on the plane and this would have all been a dream. _But it's not,_ a voice in his head seemed to tell him. Ryan's recording began talking once again.

" _A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."_

The sphere moved its way past the underwater skyscrapers towards what Jack could only assume was the docking station. That was when another voice started speaking through the radio, this one with a thick Irish brogue. _"…lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire. Best get over there we got a sphere coming in…"  
_

* * *

Hours later.

Jack could only wonder how else his world could get turned upside down. First the plane crash, then Rapture, to finding a super drug called ADAM that gave him superhuman like powers, and now to little girls who appeared possessed and trailed by giants in diving suits. Ever since he got to Rapture it was a battle for survival. His first and trusty weapon in the form of a wrench was gripped in his hands as he peeked around the corner of the hall he was in.

There she was, kneeling over a rotting corpse with her needle in hand. Poking and stabbing the body as she extracted ADAM from his system. A Little Sister. And of course her behemoth of a protector stood behind her, ever vigilant.

Seeing no Splicers nearby, Jack took some time to assess what supplies he had. He was running low on rounds for his revolver and Tommy gun. However he had an abundance of trap bolts for his crossbow, and exploding buck for his shotgun. And of course he had five EVE hypos left to power the plasmids he had acquired.

Every weapon he had gathered had served him well thus far. And he would need his arsenal if he was to take down that Big Daddy and get to the Little Sister. Jack pulled out his crossbow and trap wires. He fired a few down the hall between himself and the Big Daddy.

Next he focused and his Telekinesis Plasmid came to life in his left hand. He directed it at a garbage can and levitated it in the air. Now came time for the action. Jack moved the garbage can towards the Big Daddy, and with a push of his arm, sent it flying down the hall.

It hit as expected, and the once yellow portholes were now glowing a violent red hue. " _ **RROOURGGGH!**_ "

The Big Daddies of Rapture were very docile for the most part. If you didn't bother them, they left you alone in peace. Jack had even got close to some wandering around by them. But if they had a Little Sister with them, that's when they would go into protector mode. Anything that they perceived as a threat they would eliminate with extreme prejudice. So when Jack just openly attacked one in the company of a Little Sister, a fight was guaranteed.

With its drill arm revving to go, the Bouncer class barreled down the hall straight for Jack. But with the trap wires in place, the Big Daddy was in for quite the surprise when electricity cursed through its metal form. That bought Jack enough time to bring out his shot gun. Loaded with some exploding buck, Jack Fired two shells at the metal giant. The head from the bang managed to char some of the armor. But even that wasn't enough.

The Big Daddy grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into a wall. Jack groaned in pain as the Big Daddy prepared to charge him once more. Acting fast, Jack activated his Incinerate Plasmid, and with a snap of his fingers, the Big Daddy was set ablaze. Jack switched to his revolver and fired four rounds at the mutated man's helmeted face.

Seeing the Big Daddy begin to tire, Jack brought out his crossbow once more and fired two arrows into its back, where the fuel and oxygen tanks were. With a last whale like moan, the Big Daddy dropped dead to the tiled floor.

" _ **No! Mr. Bubbles!**_ " The Little Sister cried as she approached her fallen protector. She wept openly at the sight of her dead "father." Jack couldn't help but feel pity for the girls who had become these brainwashed creatures. But thanks to a certain plasmid given to him, but one of Rapture's sane inhabitants, he could change that.

He picked the girl up, who kicked and screamed in his grasp, and brought a hand to her forehead. The veins in his wrist glowed bright and after a second or two, he released the girl. She brushed away a few strands of messy black hair, and Jack was pleased to see her once yellow eyes were gone. Instead they were now a one of a kind emerald green shade.

She looked up at his tall figure and then to a vent used by the Little Sisters to move around safely in Rapture. "Thank you," she said to him. "I need to find my brother now." She climbed up into the vent and began to move around to find a safer place.

The radio at Jack's side crackled to life. _"Good on ya boyo,"_ The Irish accent of the man he considered his only friend in Rapture spoke. The voice of Atlas. _"Those little ones have always given me the creeps. You still would have gotten more ADAM my way o' course, but still, wha's done is done. Now, would you kindly hop on over to Hephaestus Core. We got a score to settle with Ryan."_

With that, Jack set off in search of the nearest bathysphere. Rapture was a place of insanity for sure, but with Atlas guiding him he was confident he would make it out to see the surface again.

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed and want to see more deleted chapters so to speak, let me know and I will post them, but at an irregular basis. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and BioShock is owned by 2K and Irratuional Games. I own nothing.

* * *

 _Atlas. You were never even real._ That was the thought running through Jack's head as he made battle with the man whom he had believed to have been his friend. As it turned out, nothing Jack thought had been right. The plane he was traveling on hadn't crashed, it was hijacked, by himself without knowing it. The picture of his parents in his wallet might as well be worthless, considering they were probably just two actors pretending to be his family. No, his home was here, where he had been born; Rapture. The offspring of Andrew Ryan and performer Jasmine Jolene. And Atlas, that was the biggest con of them all.

Frank Fontaine, the man behind the persona of Atlas. Jack had been his puppet all alone and never even known it. He was Fontaine's hit man; sent to the surface and brought back to ensure Fontaine could take over the city. And the man was very close to doing just that. At the top of Point Prometheus, Fontaine was pumping ADAM into his body like no tomorrow, and the effects to his body were beginning to show. His skin was now a pure hard bronze, and his veins and eyes glowed red and yellow with raw power; his physical size had increased as well, he now had the physique of a body builder. But what caught Jack by surprise was his voice; Fontaine had always spoke in a thick Bronx accent, but with the ADAM in him it was like three Fontaine voices were coming out of his mouth at the same time.

 _ **"You honestly think there's still savin' this place? Look around ya kid, ain't nothing worth savin' down here!"**_ Fontaine had said to him before they began their fight. And it wasn't as easy one.

Jack had his fair share of Plasmids from around Rapture, but Fontaine had more power behind his. He would toss balls of lightning, fire, and ice at Jack before supercharging his body and charging like a mad bull. Jack would always be quick to counter with his own batch of genetic powers. That and, heat seeking missiles, anti-personal rounds, or just swinging his wrench around like a mad man. He would keep that up until Fontaine retreated to fill up on more ADAM, he seemed to be dependent on it to win; and that's when Jack would strike with the newest addition to his arsenal; a Little Sister needle.

As Fontaine went to that contraption of his, Jack thrust the needle dead center in the man's chest extracting the ADAM that he was so consumed and warped by. With a mighty yell of frustration, Fontaine knocked Jack back to the ground and jumped off of the ADAM machine.

Fontaine ripped the needle from his chest and tossed it aside. His titan like form hobbled slightly over to Jack. _**"I, had you built. I, sent you topside. I, brought you back, showed you what you was, what you was capable of! Even that life you thought you had, that was something I dreamed up for you and had tattooed inside your head! If you don't call that family, then I don't know what is!"**_

He raised his fist, ready to bring it down on Jack, when all of a sudden, _**"Aah!"**_ Fontaine yelled as the form of a young girl stabbed him with her needle on the neck. Jack recognized her as being one of the Little Sisters he had rescued. And she wasn't alone. More of the girls he had helped came to his aid. Each was equipped with their own needle which they put to use, by stabbing Fontaine anywhere they could.

ADAM filled the syringes as Fontaine tried and failed to knock the girls off. He was too exhausted from fighting Jack, and with his ADAM being drained he couldn't summon any Plasmids to his aid. The man who had so carefully constructed his own rise to power fell to his knees, and then on his back. The girls kept stabbing. Fontaine was done.

Jack had to take a minute to recover from his fight with Fontaine. With a spare health kit, he was able to patch himself up. He was grateful though. If it hadn't been for the girls he had rescued, they might not have rescued him. It all came full circle he supposed. One of them was approaching him, from her dark brown hair and blue eyes he was able to recognize her as Masha. She held something in her small hand. A closer look showed it was a piece of square gold metal. His father, Andrew Ryan's, genetic key to the city.

She was giving it to him. With it, he would be recognized as Rapture's de-facto leader. All the wrongs done by his father, Suchong, Fontaine, everyone he could try to make right. He would have the power to do so with nobody to stop him. Jack knelt down so he was on eye level with the young girl. He pushed the key away.

While he could try to make right all the wrong in Rapture, he wouldn't. He didn't believe Fontaine's words about there not being anything worth saving, there was. He didn't want the power. He had seen and heart, through audio diaries, firsthand what power can do to a man in a city like Rapture. His father had started out as a wealthy man with good intentions on protecting people's rights, but had become the thing he hated when power was being taken away from him. People like Suchong, Steinman, and Cohen let their inner monster out when no laws restricted them from doing so. And Frank Fontaine had become a literal monster once he got the taste of ADAM in his system. Everyone in Rapture had, at one point or another, become less of who they were because of the power given to them.

The ones who didn't, like Bill McDonagh, were few; and fewer still considering how Jack found Bill's remains impaled to a wall outside his father's office. He wasn't about to let that happen to him. To him, or these girls.

"Come on," Jack told Masha. "Let's go find Tenenbaum."

The scientist was awaiting their return outside of her hideout in Olympus Heights. Two children stood beside her, a boy and girl with black hair and emerald green eyes. He recognized the girl as a former Little Sister, and if he had to guess he would say the boy was her brother.

"You refused the city?" Tenenbaum asked. Jack nodded.

"There are some things worth saving," he told her. "And I don't know about you, but, I'd rather they get a chance to live a life outside of madness."

Tenenbaum, for the first time since he met her, smiled. "It vould seem not all the good men are gone from Rapture." The boy tugged on her sleeve.

"Are we actually leaving?" He asked.

"You may leave with Jack, Ja." Tenenbaum told the boy. "But, Harry, I will remain here for avhile."

"What?" Both siblings asked.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"This is what you wanted, right?" asked Harry.

"My sins cannot be forgiven so easily," Tenenbaum told them. "Besides there is still work to be done around here."

Harry crossed his arms. "Then I'm not leaving either."

Rose followed suit. "Me either."

"You know not vhat you say children," Tenenbaum scolded them. "You have bright future ahead of you, take it."

"And leave you after all you've done to help?" Harry demanded. "No. You could use help. We could both help you."

Jack watched the whole exchange a bit uncomfortably. Tenenbaum was a grown woman, yet she was arguing with a child no more than six or seven. He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw it was Sally trying to get her attention.

"Are we really going to leave?" Sally asked.

"You don't want to stay, do you?" Jack asked. She shook her head.

"I was, uh, just wondering if we could save a lady before we left?" Sally asked.

"Who?" Jack asked. As long as it wasn't a Splicer he had no problem getting someone else out.

"She helped rescue me once, she was nice. But she got hit on the head. Hard."

"Is she...?" Jack let the question hang. It sounded like this woman was dead.

"Could we try a Vita-Chamber?" Sally asked. "I think it might work."

"Could you, uh, show me where she is?" Sally nodded.

"She isn't far. Outside the mean man's clinic." Suchong's clinic?

Jack saw Tenenbaum still arguing with the dark haired twins. "Excuse me," Jack cut in. They stopped to look at him. "I see that you have some things to sort out, but would it be okay if I borrowed Harry for a minute or two?"

"Vhy?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Just want someone to accompany me and Sally. We're going to go get a friend of hers." Tenenbaum looked a tad suspicious.

"Go. But Harry, do not think this discussion is over."

Sally let the two of them to Airtimes Suites where Suchong's clinic was. Jack, of course, was ever vigilant for any Splicers that might be lurking in dark corners, but found none so far. Harry followed along behind keeping up the rear.

"I don't think we've ever met," Jack told Harry. He offered him his large hand. "Jack-Ryan." He hesitated on his last name. It was the name his father after all. But it was also a part of who he was.

"Like Andrew Ryan?" Harry asked. For a six year old he caught on quick.

"Yeah, like him." Harry took his large hand in his small one.

"Thank you again," Harry quickly said.

"Huh?"

"For saving my sister," Harry specified. "If you hadn't, did what you did, she would still be... just, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Jack told him. "It's just what any decent man would have done." _A man chooses._ "I like to think it was the one choice I was in control of."

Harry was silent a moment. "Are you really leaving? For the topside?"

"I am, yeah. And from what I heard you want to stay."

"Tenenbaum is staying," Harry pointed out as they climbed the stairs to the clinic. "She shouldn't be here by herself. Me and Rose should stay too."

"Well that's admirable of you," Jack said, opening the door and allowing the kids and himself to enter. "Not many people would be that selfless."

"You were, you saved these girls." Harry spoke with a voice of admiration.

"You're right, I did. My parents always-, well I guess the people who called themselves my parents told me I was destined to do great things. I never found out until recently my entire life was a lie. The childhood I thought I had was just a dream. And if I can help it, I don't want these kids to not have one either."

"...I never really had a good childhood either." Harry told him. "My relatives were always mean, but with Rose, I finally had a friend. Do you think we're born to do great things too?"

Jack softly smiled. "Your life is what you choose it to be. If you want to do great things, find a way to do them."

"Mr. Jack!" Sally called him over to a hole in the wall. "Over here!" The two followed her through and walked a narrow path before coming to a room with a large window, to showcase the might of the underwater city behind it. And slumped against that window was the body of a young woman. She appeared to have been dead for some time. Did Sally really think they could bring her back?

"Sally, I don't think-,"

"Please!" Sally insisted. "Can we please try?" Her eyes conveyed sheer desperation. Jack sighed and picked up the body. The smell was not pleasant.

"There's a Vita-Chamber in Suchong's office. We'll try." Squeezing back through the crack in the wall, the three of them went down the hall to Suchong's office and hidden lab. The body of the scientist was still impaled on his desk from a Big Daddy drill. Jack gently set the body inside and examined the controls. Harry watched him as he worked.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I still have to try." Harry remained a bit skeptical. "Is it worth a try to convince you or your sister to come with me topside?"

"...I know we both want to, but- we can't."

"Can't or don't want to just yet?"

"I don't know. A little of both I guess."

"Hm. Well, I can't force you to come," Jack pointed out. "But when the time comes, and you and your sister finally do leave, I wouldn't mind offering you a place to stay."

"You mean that?"

"Great things, right?" As he pressed a button, the lights in the Vita-Chamber began to glow brightly with life.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was cut, because it gives away the Fontaine/Atlas twist for anyone who didn't play the game.


End file.
